NeK0 P0TiOn
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: Full description inside. GrimmUlqui. This includes heavy yaoi so if you do not like this kind of thing, please do not read it. 18 plus only in later chapters.


**NeK0 P0TiOn **

**(***READ!***): **

**Summary:** This is a GrimmUlqui fanfiction based on a fantasy of mine */A/*.

Ulquiorra is a freshman boy who HATES the popular Grimmjow Jeagerjaque, the guy who seems to attract all of the girls in school.

One random day he is assigned a project with Grimmjow in Ms. Yoruichi's Science class. As the days go by, Ulquiorra builds a like/hate relationship with Grimmjow and rejects to accept the fact that he is beginning to actually like the jerk. When Ms. Yoruichi realizes their relationship, secretly, she has a devious idea in mind. What happens when the nosey science teacher _accidentally _slips in a pill in Cifer's drink during lunch? Will he turn into something like a *****not telling you*****? Who knows? Read on and find out!

The title should be a hint enough for you ;D.

**Warning:** _**It be very sssexual up in herr!**_** X3.** **Plus Grimm's big mouth.** **Hehehhe xD. 18+ only. **

**(**_**As if anyone cares anyway :P**_**…)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: "Like a Flea on a Cat"**

Ulquiorra was sure to be the first student to arrive in class this morning before the other students did, just like every other day. Why? Let's just say there was a certain person he detested, and didn't want to tolerate every morning when he put step in class.

"Cifer? You are here earlier than usual. Is something the matter?"

"No Mr. Ukitake." Ulquiorra sat at his desk quietly.

"Very well." The white haired man decided that further on questioning the clad black teen was pointless.

About ten minutes later, the other students began pouring inside of the class room, chattering about with their friends and what not.

"Like did you hear Grimmjow's having a party next Saturday?" A girl told the one next to her excitedly.

"Grimmjow? **THE **Grimmjow Jeagerjaque! NO WAY"

_"...Way"_ the other nodded.

Ulquiorra merely rolled his eyes. Seriously, he didn't understand women. What did Grimmjow have that got those pestering girls so worked up? It did not make sense in his emerald eyes. Grimmjow was obnoxious, aggressive, ignorant, and cocky. What girl would want to be interested in a guy like that? It was so stupid. Well, whatever. Ulquiorra didn't really need to care; it was none of his business anyway.

"Oh look emo's here and early as always. Not very surprising; him being the teachers lap dog n' all." Ulquiorra heard a rather gruff voice behind him. He decided ignoring the other teen was the best choice in mind.

...

"Hey! Don't ignore **me**!"

The pale teen did not respond, casually taking out a book that he had been reading yesterday. Ulquiorra could have had finished it yesterday, but assuming something like this was going to happen he decided to leave the next four chapters unread.

Two tan hands suddenly slammed down onto his desk.

"May I help you with something?" Ulquiorra didn't even bother looking up from his book, an apparent look of boredom cast over his porcelain features.

Grimmjow scowled at the boy. He hated that damn aura of indifference that practically radiated off Ulquiorra's skin. Those damn large, emerald eyes that looked at him with distaste whenever he made eye contact with him. How he could be so calm and collected in the most troubling of events.

Grimmjow hated him. Hated him, hated him.

"I was talking to you."

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously.

"Tch. You are emo aren't you?"

"I am not emo."

"Then let me see your wrists!" Grimmjow smirked triumphly.

"No…"

"Then you are emo!"

"You don't believe me do you? Well, I am nothing of the sort" Cifer flipped a page to his book.

Grimmjow immediately slapped the book away, it flying feet away. Ulquiorra sighed and pulled his sleeves upwards. There was nothing but milky white skin that appeared to have no scars. "Do you believe me now, Jeagerjaque?"

So, first period was a dread with Grimmjow. Maybe science would be better?

Ulquiorra entered Ms. Yoruichi's class and sat at his usual seat in the back. Once every student had entered the classroom Yoruichi greeted them with a smile.

"I have been choosing a project for this class and I think I may have found just the right one. You will be paired up in groups of two. And I don't want any complaints whether you like your partner or not. Got it?" asked the purple haired teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Yoruichi" the class sang annoyingly.

As she called out pairing by pairing Ulquiorra wondered who was to be his partner. It didn't matter one way or another because Ulquiorra was still going to end up doing all the work anyway.

"Group number 7: Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and Ulquiorra Schiffer."

All the girls in the class whined about how they wanted to work with Grimmjow.

"NO! He's my neko-chan. He belongs to me!" yelled out the majority of the female students with huge fat anime tears.

"No way! I have to work with emo-pants?"

"Grimmjow, just sit next to Ulqui, will you?" The dark skinned teacher frowned.

There was an awkward silence when Grimmjow sat down next to the inwardly frusterated Ulquiorra.

"Sooo..."

"What?" Ulquiorra rolled his jade eyes.

"What do we have to do?"

"We have to do some type of survey on mosquitoes..."

"HA! Mosquitoes?"

"Yes"

"That's lame. Why don't we just chill fer now and do this at my house after school instead?" The cerulean eyed teen held back a yawn.

"Your...house?"

"Yeah. What…what is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Hn." Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra oddly.

Ulquiorra watched the tips of his shoes as he walked the crowded school grounds. Oh that's right; Ulquiorra had to go to Grimmjow's house after school. How unfortunate this turn of events was for the pale boy. It just had to be Grimmjow of all damn people. Oh well, everything happens for its reasons.

_SMACK!_

The lanky teen was nearly sent flying to the floor. What the hell just happened? As soon as Ulquiorra flashed a death glare above, he knew who it was.

"Ya gotta be quicker than that if yer going to hang with me, Ulqui" A grinning Grimmjow pointed a thumb at himself.

Ulquiorra quickly rose on his feet, brushing the dust off his shirt and pants. Making his way as close as possible towards the blue haired teen, emerald orbs held a sign of fiery and rage. Ulquiorra pinched Grimmjow's ear down to his height, making the abused ear shed out blood. The other teen shouted in protest.

"Listen to me, you piece of garbage. If you ever so dare do that to me again I will break you limb by limb. And my name is Ulquiorra, not Ulqui. Is that clear?" Ulquiorra demanded in Grimmjow's ear, voice low and dangerous.

"Crystal" The taller teen winced in a sheepish voice.

Ulquiorra coldly removed his abnormally long nails out of Grimmjow's gushing red ear, ignoring the other's childish winces.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI! SON OF A FUCKER FUCKEN BITCH ASS FUCK SHIT!" Grimmjow cursed. "You sure fucked me up with your long ass claws!" He held his left ear in pain. Usually, Grimmjow wouldn't let people get away with stunts like those, but he saw it coming anyway. He deserved it.

Ulquiorra walked ahead of Grimmjow, ignoring him, not aware what street he was going to once they were out of the school grounds.

"You know, my house is the _other_ way, right?" Grimmjow said, bemused.

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, sighing. Crossing his arms, he responded, "Well how am I supposed to know…you should be the one directing me you jerk."

"Hey, you didn't ask me so shut up."

"I should not have to." Ulquiorra glared at the other teen.

"Follow me…" Grimmjow said idly, walking the opposite way.

The only thing heard in the silent street ways were the footsteps of Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaque. It was really irking Grimmjow like a flea on a cat. Wait, what kind of idiom was that? Grimmjow mentally smacked himself for being so lame. Crystal blue orbs stared down at the short teen beside him. Ulquiorra was so pale and thin. He did have a cute face though. His face was very feminine and porcelain like. The most intriguing feature about Ulquiorra is his large jaded jewels and mysterious personality. He was so…interesting.

Grimmjow cursed prophanities inside his head. What the hell was he thinking? The teen so wanted to pull his hair out right now.

Emerald eyes darted towards Grimmjow's eyes curiously.

"…_Take a picture, it lasts longer_" Ulquiorra commented idly.

Having Ulquiorra's awareness of his staring, Grimmjow faintly blushed.

Realizing this, Ulquiorra held back a gag. How…_awkward._

"My house is over here" Grimm pointed to the side.

Ulquiorra nodded and walked up the porches stairs with Grimmjow.

"_ARF_ _RUFF RUFF RUFF!"_

"Can it, Biscuit" The blue haired teen growled at the small dog as it cowered away.

'_Biscuit, hm?' _Ulquiorra asked amusedly to himself.

Grimmjow kicked off his shoes once he got inside, throwing his backpack to the stairway carelessly.

Ulquiorra frowned at this as he avoided tripping up the stairs, Grimmjow ahead of him.

Inside Grimmjow's room was slightly clean, kind of surprising Ulquiorra. He couldn't picture the blue eyed teen's room being clean at all.

"Alright let's do this thing" Grimmjow flexed himself tiredly.

Ulquiorra stared as Grimmjow's polo lifted up, revealing a toned abdomen. He tore his eyes away from the sight immediately.

"It is fine. I will do the work."

"What? I didn't bring you all the way here so you could do it all alone."

"I prefer doing it alone."

"Tch. C'mon, a little assistance wouldn't kill you" Grimmjow smirked.

"Fine…" Ulquiorra droned. "Ah…are we supposed to do it on the floor?"

"If you want ta…but I prefer doing it on the bed."

Ulquiorra turned his face away in thought. That…didn't come out so right…well, it did not sound like it did.

* * *

A flushing Gin and Aizen had their ears to the door, getting the wrong idea of what was happening. Trying to hear more, they leaned in closer, causing the door to creak.

Grimmjow averted his gaze to the said area, frowning as two feet were seen under the door.

* * *

_No fucking way._

"**Gin, Dad!**" Grimmjow violently pushed the door open.

"Have fun you two!" Gin chuckled as Aizen smirked.

"You guys are such perverts, I swear! Go get layed or something!" He slammed the door shut. "Sorry 'bout tha-" Grimmjow couldn't finish once he caught sight of Ulquiorra's face. His emerald eyes were to the side, a light blush cast over his face as he sat on the large bed, hands in lap.

Ulquiorra's bright eyes set on Grimmjow as silence filled the room. "Well? Sit down" Ulquiorra commanded.

"So…what do we have to do again?"

The pale skinned teen sighed, gaining back his composure. This was going to be troublesome.

"We have a process of three projects in total, each one having the same subject. Let us begin then." Ulquiorra answered.

Out he took a notebook, two scientifical books, and a couple of sheets of paper. Ulquiorra began drawing a sample of what was to be done in a flow map.

"Do you understand what we are assigned to do now?" Ulquiorra glanced up at Grimmjow's face.

"Yeah."

"Very well. I will do the writing report. As for you, you need to make a figure out of a mosquito. There are many picture references in the books I checked out at the library."

"Uh-huh. …so, do you wanna play videogames or something?"

"Are you that dense? We are working on this right now."

"Yeah but that's _boring_ stuff. Come on, let's play Halo 3."

"You fool. I will leave if you do not cooperate."

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine…"

**(A/N):** Um sorry I haven't updated in awhile…_**again.**_ I made you this fanfic for an apology…and yes it will continue soon once I am done with the next chapter of "_The House Just In Between the Highest of Hills_". Yeah, Gin is Grimm's Uncle, and Aizen is his papa xD. Also, sorry for the weirdy-ish spelling of the title name…it just looks kind of cool to me. Even though it looks retarded xP. And sorry for Grimm's potty mouth, I thought it would be a pretty funny scene.

Thanks for supporting + reading! ;3

Oh yeah…and by the way, I turned 13 on April 22nd. Yay lucky 13!

Review pweezz ^3^


End file.
